


hot stuff

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short One Shot, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy accidently group texts her two 'beneficial buddies', but it doesn't go as badly as she thought it would.





	hot stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Hot Stuff by Donna Summer (1979) || for phoenix_173

“Shit, shit, shit…”

Darcy grabbed for her glass of wine and downed the entire damn thing, wishing against wish that she could just go back in time and not commit this atrociously embarrassing thing that was sure to now be printed on her ducking tombstone.

She took a deep breath and glanced back at her phone screen, the offending message still floating there in unread territory. The impending doom crushed her once more and she very nearly threw her phone out the window, hoping to blame the message itself on a phone-napping gone wrong.

Why had she tried to text one-handed? And why were Lance and Clint right beside each other in her contacts? What idiot in their right mind would have both of their ‘Beneficial Friends’ right beside each other in their phones?  _Why_ had she saved Clint in her phone as ‘Hawkeye’ and Lance as ‘Hunter’.  Why, why, why?

It wasn’t like she’d sent it to each of them individually, she’d started a fucking group chat.

There should be an undo button for this type of thing, honestly.

She looked down at the text again.

_You: (16:44) Wanna come over and douse this fire? I’m hotter than hell and I need you._

Fuuuuuccckkkkk…

If it didn’t sound like just the fucking kind of thing she’d say, she would totally sacrifice her phone for the sake of her pride.

But she would totally say something like that.

And now it was too late to take it back because both of them had seen it and were typing. Fuck, they were typing.

Probably to call her a ducking weirdo and ask her to please lose their numbers.

“Shit, shit, shit…” she muttered, pulling a throw pillow from the end of the sofa to cover her face. “Shit, shit, shittity shit…”

Her phone buzzed in her hand and again, she had to curb the desire to just chuck the damn thing out the window and let the rats in the alleyway drag it off to the sewer. If she didn’t look at the screen, this wasn’t happening, right?

Right?

But she did look. Of course she looked.

_Hunter: (16:46) I thought you’d never ask, luv._

_Hawkeye: (16:46) You want me to bring pizza? For after?_

_Hunter: (16:47) Ya, bring it. I could eat. U, Darce?_

She swallowed thickly, flexing her fingers and wondering if this was just some kind of dream. She’d fallen, hit her head and dreamed that both of her guys wanted to double-team.

So she simply tried to focus on the pizza thing for the time being.

_You: (16:48) You could just order it over here, and then we can have it delivered._

She received two ‘thumbs up’ emojis from Clint and a kissy face from Lance.

_Hunter: (16:48) Omw, don’t start without me._

_Hawkeye: (16:49) So take a futzing cab, idiot. I ain’t waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
